


faulty computers

by writtenFIRES



Series: Egotober 2017 [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Egotober, M/M, also the relationship is super like low key, eye gore, just a mention tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Egotober Day 9: blue screen of death/Goretober Day 9: blindedIt was just a gift.





	faulty computers

**Author's Note:**

> what’s this another one so soon? yeah funny how much more productive i can be on days off
> 
> read this one carefully guys :)

It was just a gift.

Gifts were supposed to be good. They were supposed to be pleasant. They were supposed to bring a smile to the recipient's face, a light to their eyes, joy filling their soul at the kindness and generosity of another person; of having their desires fulfilled.

Gifts were supposed to be good.

There were bits of metal, everywhere. Sparks, small fires, singed grass and broken twigs and sharp cries. The air smelled like burning oil and iron.

He'd been so _happy_ , when he tore off the wrapping paper and revealed the piece of modern age tech. A hoverboard, gleaming in the flourescent lighting, edgy and colorful and oh-so-cool. Top of the line, high in demand, so damn hard to get but he'd gotten one, just for him.

There was screaming, but it wasn't the victim. It was echoing from his own throat, filling the air, drawing out those close enough to hear. His anguished solo was met in counterpoint by a chorus of gasps.

He'd been half-crushed by a hug, feeling the wetness of happy tears and and giggling when dark hair tickled at his face.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you_."

"You're welcome. Anything for you."

_I love you._

There were hands on him, dragging him back, forcing him away from the body kicking and screaming. "NO! NO NO NO, I HAVE TO GET TO HIM, I NEED TO HELP HIM, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Let me go!"

"Haha, are you sure dude? It's got a lot of kick."

"It doesn't look that hard. Come on, let me try. Please?"

He never should have let go.

He never should have let him go.

It wasn't until hours later, after sitting in the waiting room with tapping feet and twitching fingers, that he was allowed to see him. It wasn't until hours later that he discovered the true extent of the damage; the consequences. It wasn't until hours later that he collapsed against him, sobbing, unable to shed many tears because he just wasn't built for it.

Weak, bandaged arms wrapped around him anyway, pulled him close, tucked his head in beneath a bruised chin. "I broke your gift."

Bing shook his head, clinging to the other. "I don't care, it doesn't matter, i-if I'd just-"

"This isn't your fault."

"I never should have let you."

"I told you to let me go."

"I shouldn't have."

"I don't blame you."

_I love you._

"Because of me." Bing's voice was soft and crackling, his voice box unable to handle the emotion, his hands coming up to cup Bop's battered face. Where there should be two loving, sweet brown eyes, there was just bloody bandages, and his heart squeezed tight in his chest. "Because of me, you lost your eyes."

Bop's smile looked as broken as Bing felt, yet it was Bing who let loose another sob at the words.

"I don't need my eyes to sing."

**Author's Note:**

> what a twist!


End file.
